epicbossfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalist
Role Elementalist is generally played as a caster/support and is very fun to play in this mode with his large array of spells. Skills Here I will post everything regarding the incoming Elementalist (Invoker rework) (maker of the mod speaking here ^^) Spell Combos : |LEVEL 75 ALL ELEMENTS MAXED ORDER OF THE ELEMENTS DOESN'T MATTER| FIRE : F-> Power bonus (TIER 0 (buff) fire) F/F -> Fire Spear (TIER 1 fire) F/F/F - Multiple fire spears (TIER 2 fire) F/F/F/F -Multiple fire spears (more spears & more damage) (TIER 2 fire) F/F/F/F/F - Exploding fire spear (TIER 3 fire) F/F/F/F/F/F -Exploding fire spear (more damage & bigger range) (TIER 3 fire) ICE : I - Slow ennemy when attacking (TIER 0 (buff) Ice) I/I - Crystal nova (TIER 1 Ice) I/I/I or I/I/I/I - Frost Spike (aoe around caster which slows enemies) (TIER 2 Ice) I/I/I/I/I or I/I/I/I/I/I - Frost Kiss (aoe around caster which stuns enemies) (TIER 3 Ice) WIND : W - Bonus movement speed and attack speed (TIER 0 (buff) Wind) W/W - Air stream (TIER 1 Wind) W/W/W or W/W/W/W - Tornado (TIER 2 Wind) W/W/W/W/W or W/W/W/W/W/W - Tempest (TIER 3 Wind) FIRE + WIND : F/W > Fire tornado F/F/W/W or F/F/F/W/W/W Fire tempest (more tornado/damage on latter one) - probably best dd skill F/F/F/W/W/I > Fireball F/F/W/I > Explosion around caster FIRE + ICE F/I > Water Stream F/F/I/I or F/F/F/I/I/I > Water Tempest F/F/W/I > Steam Stream F/F/F/I/I/W > Steam Tempest F/I/I/W > Ice Flame Explosion around caster F/F/I/I/I/W > Ice-flame Fireball WIND + ICE W/I - Crystal shards lvl 1 (nothing really powerful) W/W/I/I or W/W/W/I/I/I - Crystal Shards lvl 2 (Crystal Maiden skill) W/W/I/F > Ice Tornado W/W/W/I/I/F > Blizzard W/W/I/I/I/F > Heavy Crystal Projectile ALL ELEMENTS W/I/F > Heal (global when all your elements are at max level, otherwise it's a personal, stronger heal) W/W/I/I/F/F > Arcana laser Further explanation : The actual system IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE DOTA 2 INVOKER ONE! THE SPELLS ARE CHOSEN DEPENDING ON THE PART OF YOUR ELEMENT IN THE TOTAL ELEMENT POOL Well, actually, when you level up your element they gain element power per orb so for example fire lvl 1 give you 1 fire power when casting combine when having 3 fire orb , each lvl 1 , you have 3 fire power when casting when you have 2 fire orb , fire lvl 7 and 4 wind orb lvl 1 , you have 5 fire power and 4 wind power The way skill are cast depend on the proportion of each element for example if more than 50% of your element pool is fire, the skill will be fire based (and only fire) skill after that , if you 2 of your element is more than 1.5 time the last one , it's will be a combo spell that is summon in combo spell , the 2 element can be 50%/50% or 66%/33% , the 50%/50% always have 2 level of spell (depending on the total power of combined element ) : for example : 2 fire lvl 1 + 2 wind lvl 1 = 2 Fire power + 2 Wind power = 4 combined power => Fire tornado 2 fire lvl 7 + 2 wind lvl 7 = 5 Fire power + 5 Wind power = 10 combined power => Fire Tempest Items Force Boots+Blink ->Octarina core + Midas -> Spiritual Core + Veil -> Blink Boots+ Veil of the priests -> Bahamut heart + Nox's Blood Sword + Divine Core Your final items would look something like this: Divine Core Blink Boots Veil of the Priests Bahamut Heart Nox's Blood sword Chrono's Powder How to Play While, I would suggest just to try out the all spells, for maximum efficiency it is better to stick to the following spells: #W - Bonus movement speed and attack speed (TIER 0 (buff) Wind) : A very good buff early game, it is global and buffs all the heroes to almost maximum speed allowing to kite enemies easily. The increased attack speed also helps a lot in midas farming #F-> Power bonus (TIER 0 (buff) fire) : Another global buff, it increases the damage of all your allies by a great deal. #F/W > Fire tornado F/F/W/W or F/F/F/W/W/W Fire tempest (more tornado/damage on latter one) : Your bread and butter nuke, it hits for tons of damage. This along with veil of the priests will allow you to solo most of the bosses 4.F/F/W/I > Steam Stream F/F/F/I/I/W > Steam Tempest Tips & Tricks Elementalist is currently very strong and can handle most of the levels very easily with his veil + fire tornado combo. So, if your team wants to farm, make sure not to spam your spells.